Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-directional LED lamp.
Description of Related Art
Since the Light Emitting Diode (LED) has the advantages of small size, low power consumption, fast response time, rich colors, and environmentally friendly, it has become an important lighting element in modern life. LED has also been widely used for the lighting of the lamps, to further form a LED lamp, such as a LED bulb.
A LED bulb using the LED as the light source has a lamp cap connector wherein the lamp cap connector connects to a driving circuit board. Since the lamp cap is the same as the lamp cap of the traditional tungsten lamp, it has the usage convenience to be assembled on the traditional lamp holder directly.
Generally the LED bulb typically contains a cooling lamp holder, a lamp cap, a LED lighting unit, a lampshade and a driving circuit board. The LED lighting unit is installed at an end of the cooling lamp holder and is covered by the lampshade. The driving circuit board is arranged at the other end of the cooling lamp holder, and is electrically connected to the LED lighting unit and the lamp cap. The heat generated by the light emitting unit passes out from the cooling lamp holder.
The elements of the LED lamp such as the driving circuit board and the cooling lamp holder are often located on the side of the lampshade facing towards the lamp cap, thereby the light emitted from the LED lighting unit in a direction towards the lamp cap will be covered by the cooling lamp holder. That is, the light emitted from the LED lighting unit can merely only radiate in a direction of the opposite side of the lamp cap, and is incapable of radiating toward a direction of the lamp cap, thus forming a dark area at the direction of the lamp cap and reducing its lighting performance.